An Unforeseeable Destiny
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Her life changed when the war started. And with a blink of an eye the kingdom has fallen to some evil sorcerer, along with every little thing being turned inside out. Her time is coming, and her destiny will be foreseen. Unless, someone is willing to turn things back around.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! **

**Well everyone- I have decided to post a new story due to my lateness with updates! I'm still unsure about whether to continue it, but it all depends on if you guys enjoy reading it. Depending on how many people comment or favorite/follow, I probably will continue it. Though I don't know yet. Or I just might continue because I'm really into this new idea. xD**

**With out further ado, I give you the first chapter of my new story!**

**A/N: OH- before I forget, everything is int he past unless stated otherwise. (I will put 'Present' over any reading in whatever section is at current time.)**

* * *

_An Unforeseeable Destiny_

_Chapter 1_

_Written By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

The war. The outcome was highly unbearable. The king and his subjects were clearly caught off guard when some uprising occurred to take over the kingdom and enslave its people. Though not every person have been terminated or kept as a prisoner by the new ruler. The king is still alive and out of the evil sorcerer's clutches, along with the beautiful princess.

The princess is the sorcerer's one and only goal- his one and only desire. And so, the princess must remain hidden for the sake of the kingdom and its remaining people. If she were to be captured, the fate of the kingdom will go downhill.

* * *

"You mustn't be taken by our feared enemy- otherwise the kingdom will be in grave danger. Who knows what he'll do to the remains of it once he has you in his grasp. So you must stay hidden, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe- along with saving everything else. This war isn't technically over, but if things turn to worse, you must run and take cover. He's only holding back because we still have you," the king explained sternly to his 10-year-old daughter.

"But father- you'll surely defeat the evil man...won't you? You're strong enough!" the raven haired girl said back to him with enthusiasm as a bright grin grew across her face.

The king ruffled his daughter's hair as a small sad smile appeared across his face. "I just hope that we can win."

* * *

"Chi-Chi!"

And the 15-year-old princess wiped her head around with a startled look on her face. "Is someone calling for me?" she questioned to the emptiness of the room as her eyes focused on her bedroom door.

Suddenly, she heard a big explosion right outside her bedchamber. And due to the violent shakes that came with it, she screamed as she lost balance and fell off her bed. Her eyes widened in fear and alarm as one of her servants busted into her room with a terrified expression on his slightly tan face.

"Mistress- we need to get going!" he yelled in 'fear' as he rushed over to the young princess and picked her up gently. He quickly put her over his shoulders and then immediately bolted down the castle hallways.

"Hey! Wh-What's happening? Why was there a huge explosion outside my bedroom?" Chi-Chi stammered uneasily as her eyes wondered rapidly to try to take in the current situation. _What could possibly be happening? And where's father? _She couldn't figure out what exactly what was taking place at the castle, that is, until her questions and thoughts were been answered by the servant carrying her.

"We are under attack! Your father is doing the best he can to defend the castle, but we are losing hope. So now I have been given strict orders to take you into hiding." He answered rapidly while he shakily made his way down the circling staircase.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "B-But what about my f-father? Won't he b-be coming with us?" Chi-Chi tried asking as clear as she could, but their ride through the castle was truly a bumpy one.

"The only thing that matters right now Mistress- is getting you to safety!"

And with another explosion Chi-Chi found herself on the cold floors in front of one of her loyal servants. Debris was falling around them as her eyes scanned the new hole in the wall of the main entrance of the castle. The afternoon sun hid its face behind the darkened cloud as if something horrible were planned to happen on this day. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk as she scooted herself slowly away from the open area in the wall.

She took in deep and rash breaths as she heard unfamiliar voices nearby. She looked over everything rapidly as she curled into a little ball in the middle of the room.

"Oh princess~" Someone sung blissfully, following by an evil cackle.

Chi-Chi gasped as she stumbled over her flowing cream dress while trying to get off of the stoned floors. She glanced over at her now out-cold servant, and realized there is no one to help her out of this situation. Though she only had one solution. And that was to run. Run; run as fast as her legs could take her. Until she knew security once again.

So she did- as she was currently finding her way through a random hallway. She huffed and puffed with every step she took, and hoped that this unknown stranger was far behind her.

"Don't even bother hiding princess! I will eventually find you!" The same voice laughed out in satisfaction.

He seemed to be getting a kick out of this. As Chi-Chi let out a quick breath through her nostrils she immediately opened the nearest door to enter. Her curious eyes glanced around the room to find out where exactly she hurriedly threw herself into. By recognizing the open room filled with both rare treasures and old paper-filled knowledge, she seemed to find herself in her father's library. That's when she also noticed that there were few doors scattered around the room. One of these doors had to lead her to freedom, due to the fact that the room is located on the exterior of the castle. She glanced back towards the door she had entered through. Surely she had some time to find a way out, considering that this castle was pretty big and contained multiple rooms that any new commoner would surely get lost in if not escorted.

She then began her search for an exit by rushing towards the nearest door and turning the knob. She opened it to find some closet filled with random items. She immediately ran to the next nearest door and opened it to strangely find a bathroom of some sort. Before she headed to the balcony part of the library there was one more available door to open. _Third times a charm...right?_

She dashed towards the last door on the bottom floor, and with a deep breath she slowly opened it. And at that moment, her eyes widened when they picked up some unknown man in the room. He appeared to have jet-black hair that ran down his shoulders, which then lead to his buffed up frame- so he seemed to be some kind of fighter of some sort. Her onyx eyes then made contact with his red ones and let out an ear piercing scream. The man's cold eyes brightened while an evil smirk appeared on his face as Chi-Chi came into his view.

"Ah ha! There you are!"

Chi-Chi gasped in fear as she slammed the door shut and bailed towards the staircase. _Wrong move- WRONG MOVE! _She screamed in her head as she heard the door she had just encountered open. _Out of everywhere in the castle- why did he choose THIS particular area? _

"You can't hide now princess! You're as good as mine!" He called out in fulfillment as he ran after her.

"Stay away from me!" Chi-Chi whimpered out as she opened the last remaining door in the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she found herself on an outdoor balcony. Though her heart began beating like a drum when she then heard footsteps nearing the door, and as her instincts kicked in she took a nearby chair and stuck it underneath the doorknob to prevent the man from getting any closer to her.

She let out a petrified gasp as she then saw and heard the doorknob rapidly turning back and forth.

"Playing games are we? This little trick of yours won't last for long! For I cannot leave until I have captured you!"

She searched the balcony for some kind of way to escape- but her only possible solutions was to either become a dare-devil and attempt to jump off, or call out for help. She didn't want to cause some kind of commotion so she decided to take the harder way out. Her eyes scanned the area in search of anything useful in her planned actions of getting off the balcony. _Isn't there something that could help break my-_

Her eyes brightened when they came across a multicolor blanket on another chair. _Perfect! _She picked up the piece of cloth lying across the seat of the chair and then rushed over to the end of the balcony. She didn't seem to be that high up- so this will work perfectly unless she does this the right way. She just needed to have hope right? She dangled the blanket over the balcony rails and tied a tight knot around it.

She then watched the cloth slowly descend down a distance and stop halfway between the ground and the balcony. Chi-Chi took in a deep breath, as she decided whether she should go on with this crafty plan. But the choice was made for her as she jumped in surprise when suddenly she heard the door being slammed into, and therefore the man was trying to break the door down. With no more second thoughts she hoisted herself over the balcony rails, and grabbed hold of the blanket as she slowly began to climb down towards the ground.

"Prepare yourself princess- I'm coming in!" He called out and let out a menacing laugh.

_I better hurry! _Chi-Chi descended down a bit faster as she edged closer towards the ground. Chi-Chi let out a quiet gasp in fear when she felt herself lose her grip and become airborne. She bit her lip as she managed to land on the ground with her own two feet, but she quickly slipped and fell onto her bottom. She made a run for it when she heard a door burst open following by an angry growl in frustration.

Now that she had managed to get quite a distance away from the mad man, she now must find a fellow guard or her father to keep her safe from any other intruders that may be lurking around to snatch her away. She had to stay away from the enemy at all costs- for her capture will result in victory for the evil pursuers, and also the downfall of her kingdom.

* * *

_Present_

The 21-year-old Chi-Chi now shook her head slowly in disbelief at the memory. Somehow she had escaped that stranger's clutches- and therefore she plans on never encountering him again. She then turned her head to check on her bedridden father. Her eyebrows furrowed as she fell into a brief depression state._ Is he never going to wake up? He's the only one I have left…_

She could still remember the moment when he had been severely injured- because of her.

* * *

"Chi-Chi- look out!" A familiar voice screamed in fear as she heard loud footsteps edging towards her.

Her eyes widened as she took steps away from the man approaching her. "You're going to be captured whether you don't like it or not! And if you run away not matter, I will find you if it's the last thing I do!"

Chi-Chi shrieked as she tried to slowly creep away from the new stranger. But it was too late to run- her whole home was surrounded by the evil side's minions. So now she really had a very little chance of escaping.

"Watch out!" The same voice yelled as Chi-Chi watched the stranger edge towards her at a rapid pace.

And what happened after that was some sort of blur. She saw someone appear in front of her as she heard some piecing noise. Her pupils shrank as blood splattered across the green grass that surrounded the scene. A painful cry was heard, following by a tragic thud. "Daddy!" She screamed out in terror as she was brought up into someone's arms. And as she felt the wind brushing through her hair she then realized she was being taken away from her home, and she could only helplessly watch the castle get smaller and smaller from her view.

* * *

She heard deep painful grunts from her father as he carried her through the streets of their kingdom. Screams were heard beside them as they pushed through several locals. Even though the high afternoon sun had begun to show its face one again, declaring it was a nice day- it clearly was an awful and tragic one with the recent occurring events.

"Daddy? Where are we going?" Chi-Chi asked her father in curiosity yet with slight fear as she watched multiple retched faces of the people they passed.

"Going as far away as we can! I must get you to safety!" He answered through clenched teeth and harsh breaths.

"But what is to happen to our castle- but more importantly the kingdom daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie- but we'll worry once we're in hiding."

* * *

"Daddy- what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked with concern as she watched her slightly mummified father lay down on a nearby bed.

"J-Just need some sleep Chi-Chi- but don't worry I'll be fine once I get some rest." He hissed out painfully in response as he shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_I have a bad feeling... _Chi-Chi thought with a sigh.

* * *

_Present_

Now due to her father's coma she has to take care of herself and solve her own problems. Finding valuable resources have been slightly unmanageable ever since the war came along, so Chi-Chi was currently struggling a bit to receive stuff.

And with a quick stretch and a yawn she elevated off of the seat beside her father, and decided to head out secretly to find some valuable goods.

As she walked down the stone-like road, she glanced around to find not even a soul in the village area. She took hold of her dark brown hood attached to her body-enveloping piece of clothing, and pulled it over her head to prevent any commoner or guard to seek her out. Her body stayed in place when coming across a strange stand.

She let out a moan in pleasure as her nostrils picked up the scent of some sort of desert. Even though she had not had desert in quite some time, the flavors were still remembered as they remained lingering on her taste buds. She still licked her lips as if she could taste the sweet wonders of the soft yet gooey berries and the sweet aroma that radiated from the creamy vanilla. "Maybe I should check this out..." she whispered to herself as she slowly approached the stand.

Though as her petite feet carried her over to the unusual wooden booth, someone from behind decided to grab hold of her upper arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, preventing her from moving any further. When hearing some low snickers, she slowly turned her head around to become face to face with one of the evil ruler's guards. Her eyes widened as she started to struggle to break free from his grasp- letting out airy grunts in the process.

"Let go of me!" she cried out in both anger and fear. "Somebody...! H-Help me!"

The guard forcefully yanked on her arm which caused her to wobble towards him due to coming off balance while saying, "Don't you dare cry out for help or I'll beat you senseless!" He smirked when he saw the frightened tears in Chi-Chi's eyes, as she then became silent for the time being. "I know who you are...princess...and now there is no place for you to run to. You're coming with me to the ruler- and if you don't come with me easily you'll suffer the consequences," he whispered in her ear and let out a soft laugh as he heard her softly gasp in fright when his lips then made contact on her ear.

"Get away from me you maniac!" she called out as she pushed onto the man, causing him to fall off guard as his grip loosened on her. Chi-Chi quickly made a run for it as she never took a glance back to see if he was following her. _I can't lead him to where I hide with my father, so I need to quickly think of something to escape from his sight._

"Hey you get back here you sneaky little wench!" He screamed at her in anger. Chi-Chi clenched her teeth as she took a quick peep back at him and thought, _Oh man, I better keep my distance from him until I'm out of his sight._

After some time of non-stop running she stopped to take in some deep breaths, letting herself take a rest as she was barely out of the guard's sight. But she was completely caught off guard when she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her, pulling her into some dark alley. She was just about to let out a scream at the thought of another guard finding her, but the strange person put a hand over her mouth while pressing her closer to the person's body.

"Be quiet, and let them pass," a direct and serious voice told Chi-Chi as her body slowly began to lose tension at this little sign of security. It seemed as if this person were trying to help her.

"Where did she go?" A manly voice growled out in frustration as he ran past the alley.

"She must've hidden in some building or alley down the street! Let's go after her!" Another responded as he followed the man.

And as soon as those two men passed the alley the voice spoke once again to Chi-Chi, "Let's go princess, and hurry," the person's bulky hand grabbed onto her petite one as they broke into a sprint out towards the forest, which happened to be the outer part of the kingdom. She couldn't keep up that well, since it was obvious that this mysterious stranger was more buff and seemed to be in more shape than her normal self.

Well, she was in shape, but she hadn't been doing many outdoor activities or any other further exercises since the war. It was very rare that she would go out and actually do things for herself alone. That is, without someone to escort her and protect her from any threats. Though those events were rare.

She let out a gasp as she felt herself get picked up bridal-style by the strange man, and then saw that they were moving at a faster pace than before. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for security as she shakily asked, "W-Where are we g-going?"

"Somewhere safe- some place where no one can find us," he answered. As they made an appearance in the dimmed light from the darkened clouds above, she could finally make a final distinction about him. He wore brown leather boots, some slightly tight dark blue pants, and a brown vest that went over a lighter blue quarter length shirt. That's what she could pick up from what she could see around the dark brown lengthy coat similar to hers. She also saw that his head was covered by a hood like hers was before she was noticed by guards. She took a hand from around the man's neck and placed it on her head and noticed her hood had slipped off her head and hung behind on her back. _Guess it must've fallen off my head when I was dashing away from the guards._

Though the next thing she realized that he was taking her some place where they will be alone- a place isolated from the kingdom. "But wait- what are we going to do once we get there?" Chi-Chi asked in a slight worried tone as she was concerned for what was to come between them.

"Stay low, until it's safe enough for you to return back to hiding with your father, princess." He responded in a serious tone.

"Hey! Stop calling me princess, mister!" She said in a raised tone as she began to get a little steamed.

"Well you are a princess right? Then that's what I'll call you...princess."

Her eye twitched in irritation. "I have a name you know." She mumbled in a low tone.

"And I do too," he remarked as they entered the darkened but enchanting forest.

"Hmph, have it your way, but I'll have you know that my name is Chi-Chi," she added as she puckered her lips.

He came to a stop in the middle of the woods. "Oh I know what your name is- I just choose not to say it." He replied as he set her down gently on the soft grass below.

She turned around to stare at the man's hidden face. She couldn't see it due to the unusual black mask covering his upper face, and also the hood that shaded his upper features as well. Suddenly, some light that escaped through the clouds shone through the trees that shaded them. And as some lighter clouds moved in the sky above, there was a certain beam of light that hit onto the man before her, which gave her a better view of him. Her eyebrows quirked up in curiosity as her eyes narrowed to observe him more closely than before.

"Just who...are you exactly?" Chi-Chi asked peculiarly as she took a step back to start circling around him. Something about him seemed...familiar. She got some kind of vibe like she's been around him before.

"You really wanna know, princess?" He asked as he watched her nod her head in response. "Alright then-prepare yourself."

He slowly began to run his hands up to his face and took off his mask in an instant, discarding it to the forest floor. Chi-Chi edged nearer as he then grabbed hold of his hood, and slowly tossing it behind him. And as soon as she caught a quick glimpse of his hair and face, she immediately knew who he was as her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my goodness- it's you!"

* * *

**And this is where the story ends for now. I am still deciding whether I should continue on with this story or not. I do have the plot pretty much set out, I just need to add more detail to it. Well, what do you all think about it so far? Please feel free to leave some feedback on any thoughts or questions you have about the story so far. Hope you all enjoyed reading and thanks! Till next time!**

**-Syd**


End file.
